This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In FT-ESR and DQC ESR we use microwave pulses with a width of a few nanoseconds. The generation of such pulses requires the use of very fast microwave switches. We purchased from several vendors the fastest switches available on the market. They are based on different types of fast pin-diodes. We found their switching speed is limited to 1-1.5 ns for the rise time and to a somewhat greater value of 1.5-3.5 ns fall times. Also, jitter is observed on the shorter edges. We need faster, more stable switching with both rise and fall times shorter than 1 ns and negligible video transients. Also, it is difficult to bring two short pulses close to each other using pin-diode switches. We successfully tested a switch based on MMIC technology, with improved performance characteristics, and switching in both directions in 1 ns at optimal conditions. This type of switch requires a very fast driver capable of generating voltage swings of 6 V in less than 1 ns and a 300 MHz data rate. This is challenging but we are close to a solution of this problem. In order to minimize the switching time and reduce the jitter to an insignificant level the switch needs to be integrated with the driver using surface-mount technology and wire-bonding techniques. Further progress on this pending project is contingent on the availability of funds needed to connectorize switches based on MMICS FET switches available in chip form. The connectorized package is required to make the switch suitable for practical use throughout the 6-18 GHz frequency range.